User blog:Sweetie pie puppy paws/Kavoki's new freind
Brand new day in the outlands where Nashite and her son Kavoki rest in the outlands. "mom, mom are you awake" Kavoki asked standing on Nashite. Nashite began to growl with anger "well i was sleep my dear Kavoki but you've woken me, what is it that you want" Kavoki looked at his mother with the biggest smile. "well its just that im board and i thought we could play you know we could.... Nashite grabed Kavoki by the tail. "play! its that want me to do play with you kavoki?!" Kavoki frowns looking into his mother green eyes. "go and play with your sisters, they might me playing tag Kavoki and dont wake me up again!" Nashite turned her back swooping her tail and lied back down. Kavoki didnt want to play with his sisters he wanted to do something more fun then playing hide the bolder he hated playing that game with his sisters. Kavoki soon reached a cave as he walked further he could smell another lion near by. Kavoki began sniffing the tall green grass intil he came upon a rock. There was a giggle that belonged to a female and it wasnt his sisters. Out came a cub with a beatiful bright coat landed right on top of Kavoki."Hi, the names nada, and who might you be" the cub said proudly pinning Kavoki. "my names Kavoki" Kavoki said as Nada let him up "hmm Kavoki, not such a bad name for a week cub like you" nada stood on a rock laughing. Kavoki rubbed his head "what are you doing here and why'd you pin me" Nada stood tall raising her paw up. "who am i" she smiled "oh i'll tell you who i am" Nada jumped off the rock {song:} who am i you ask, only the badest cub of them all, (Ha) i may be small but insaide my souls like a ten feet wall! (Ha) and when theres danger oh yes danger you know im always around, all the screeming and all the weeping but yet i dont make a sound (Ha) who am i you ask, the worse nightmare you'll ever have the person who's always behind you ready to grab! no telling this cub what to do cause i do what i please! cause im the badest cub and the badest cub that...there...can..ev-er..be! thats me (Ha) {song} Kavoki tillted his head while looking at Nada. "hey Kavoki, wanna go to the waterhole with me?" Kavoki thought for a second "umm i should go ask my mom first" Nada ran infront of Kavoki. "Ha you have to ask your mom to go places, no wonder your so pimpy" Kavoki stood straight "Hey that is not true! ah ummm my mom just worry's about me i would like to let her know where i am sometimes" Nada walked on "yeah yeah meet me at the waterhole when your ready for some fun" Kavoki sat and frowned but still was boared and this was a chance to play with someone new. "wait up Nada!" Nada and Kavoki soon reached the waterhole. Nada went behind a bush "come on Kavoki, get down" Nada pulled Kavoki down to the grown. "what are we doing here and why are we.." Nada put her hand over Kavoki's mouth "were going to scare thoes elepants over there and the elepants will give a big splash! so you in?" Kavoki stood back up and pretented to be brave. "ha does it look like im in" Nada smiled "lets go follow me" they hid behind the hippos and zebra's "Kavoki, do you know how to roar?" Kovoki smiled "of corse i do watch this" Kavoki knew he couldn't roar he never roared in his life he wanted to inpress Nada. Kovoki walked up to the elephant and took a deep breath. Kovoki gave a loud roar. The elephants were starteld and stumped water went verywhere. "haha Kovuki i told you this would be fun!" they both splashed as the elephants splashed the water everywhere. Nashite walked over the hill yelling for Kavoki. "Kavoki, oh there you are" Nada hid in the bushes as Nashite aproched Kavoki. Nashite picked Kavoki up by the neck and carried him back home. Nada and Kavoki both waved goodbye and winked in laugher. "oh Kavoki why are you so wet? now your gonna need another bath". Category:Blog posts